onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Flampe
33rd and 15 Was it really said that she was the 33rd daughter at the age of 15? That would make Pudding a bit younger than looks, right? I’m just saying.Observer Supreme 12:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) That's what I thought, I hope that's just a mistake... otherwise we had just witnessed an arc about an underage girl marriage. Well, sadly it doesn't seem to be a translation error... I seriously hope Oda will revise it in the volume version. This arrangement is nothing new to me though. This might mean Linlin married Flampe's father first before Pudding's. Still though, it's speculation and we can't put theories like this into the wiki. The best thing we can hope for now is to have Oda revise it in the volume version as Levi said. Probably a mistake, but we can't assume. I do think we should wait for volume before listing "under 15" as Pudding's age though. 13:15, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Speculation on the wiki aside, that's almost scandalous. Considering that there is another daughter in-between them and assuming the best case scenario that she is a twin off Flampe, that means Pudding is like 14. In the worst scenario, with the 34th daughter not a twin, it would mean that Pudding could even be 13. The WHOLE saga focus around the marriage of a 13-14 years girl. WTF ODA!! That's almost third world practice... Yeah... really hope we get a correction for this ASAP. 13:46, January 12, 2018 (UTC) But what if Purin is not 35 daughter? Аргас.Д.Тайгер (talk) 13:53, January 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it a mistake because she also said she has 41 older brothers (out of 46, still counting Moscato and Opera) but we've seen at least six young children. Rhavkin (talk) 16:00, January 12, 2018 (UTC) What if in the One Piece world, being 15 is not underage to get married? It is a fictional world. We’re mixing cultures here. One Piece is not intended for the American audience, so whatever is "underage" in America is not in Japan or a fictional world Meshack (talk) 20:51, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Don't forget this isn't the first time, Oda has made a mistake, remember Praline and Joscarpone. Praline was introduced as the 29th Daughter, but when Joscarpone was introduced she was the 29th Daughter too. Then later Oda corrected it and said Praline was the 21st Daughter instead. So I'm sure its a mistake. CoolJazzman (talk) 11:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe so, but please don’t tell us it doesn’t bother you somewhat.Observer Supreme 22:00, January 12, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't bother me since it's fictional. Also it doesn't matter anyway since this is a talk page. Create a blog for it. SeaTerror (talk) 16:32, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Alright so it's been fixed, however this still brings up some questions. Like how do we know that one character wearing the poka dot hat is a guy and not a girl, how do we know that fairy is one of her Big Mom's daughter and not some random fairy. Flambe claims to have 41 older brothers meaning that she has 5 younger brothers, but out of those little children we saw there were 6 boys and not one of them looked older than Flambe. If the 41 older brothers is true and not a mistake that would mean one of those boys is older than flambe, eh still confusing but at least we can rest easy about Flambe and Pudding's age. Opera298 (talk) 08:15, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I think there was a discussion on the Talk:Charlotte Family about some of them being grandchildren. Rhavkin (talk) 08:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) @Eiichiro_Staff on Twitter clarified that Flampe is in fact the 36th daughter and 15 years old. Meshack (talk) 08:34, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Flampe? Why is she named Flampe here? Her name was revelaed as Flambe. Opera298 (talk) 13:16, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Hmm... It depends whetever her name is written in Japanese as フラン'ペ'(furan'pe') or フラン'ベ'(furan'be'). I would check it, but I don't have clear enough raw. -JouXIII (talk) 13:57, January 12, 2018 (UTC) It's フランペ (furanpe). 14:09, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Alright but in her character box for the official english name isn't it best to wait to see what the official translation calls her instead of calling her Flampe. Opera298 (talk) 14:26, January 12, 2018 (UTC) We don't give much weight to the official translation's names. We call her what is grammatically correct. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:28, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Alrirght but when her offical translation name is shown will it be added to her character box? Opera298 (talk) 14:35, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Yes, there is a separate input for that. However, while empty, it defaults to the pagename. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:45, January 12, 2018 (UTC) That still doesn't answer the question. If it's Furanpe then why is the article as Flampe? SeaTerror (talk) 16:55, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Because Fla = Fura in Japanese and N/M is interchangeable in katakana. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:40, January 12, 2018 (UTC) It’s called "transliteration” @SeaTerror Meshack (talk) 20:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Pirate Where does it say that she is a member of the BMP? Rhavkin (talk) 14:00, January 12, 2018 (UTC) She has her own suborinates just like Bavarois and some of the other Charlottes who are members of the Big Mom Pirates. Opera298 (talk) 14:07, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Having subordinates doesn't make her a pirate. She is one of the daughters of the queen and president of a fan club. They could be her subordinates for either of those two reasons. Rhavkin (talk) 14:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Those suboridnates look like Big Mom Pirate fodders, and again some of the other Charlottes who are members of the crew also have their own subroinates. She is a member of the crew and even if you don't believe it Oda will probably list her on the Big Mom Pirates character page in volume 89. Opera298 (talk) 14:22, January 12, 2018 (UTC) If she is a special forces captain (or any kind of fighter group), then she is part of the crew. Tottoland is run by the Big Mom Pirates after all. It's either being a citizen or being part of the crew. Yea pretty much that, she was listed as a special forces captain which is another indication of her being part of the crew. Opera298 (talk) 14:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) According to Klobis its Katakuri fan club's special forces captain, not BMP. Rhavkin (talk) 14:35, January 14, 2018 (UTC)